Underlige hendelser i et underlig land
by Coelio
Summary: Min første fanfiction så hver så snill å les og gi tilbake melding...Den handler om at Hilde og Marte kommer inn i Narnia via en bok... Nå er tredje og siste kapittel også oppe...
1. Boka

_Jeg eier ikke Narnia, selv hvor mye jeg skulle ønske at jeg gjorde det. Men hvis du ser noe som ikke er i noen av bøkene så kanskje jeg eier det..._

_Håper du liker fortellingen, men uansett hva du synes så "review" (gi tilbake melding)..._

**Kap 1: Boka**

"Fant du noe på biblioteket?" spurte Hilde med en gang jeg kom inn. Jeg måtte skuffe henne med å si at jeg ikke fant noe særlig. Hun fortalte at ikke hun heller hadde funnet så mye. Jeg skjønte ikke engang selv hvorfor vi hadde tatt denne utfordringen og skrive om en legende ved navn Narnia. Alle hadde hørt om navnet, men ingen visste noe om det.

Jeg satte meg ned på gulvet for å lete litt i bøkene jeg hadde funnet på biblioteket, Hilde satte seg ved siden av meg. Plutselig utbrøt jeg at hun måtte se hva jeg hadde funnet. I boken jeg holdt frem sto det forklart at Narnia var et gammelt sko-merke. Hilde begynte å le, det så hvertfall ikke ut som det vi lette etter.

Nederst i bunken med bøker lå en slitt gammel bok som så ut som om et vindpust kunne få til å falle fra hverandre. Det var umulig å lese hva det hadde stått på bindet, men når de åpnet boka, stod det Narnia med flotte gull bokstaver. Den der ser da lovende ut, sa Hilde som hadde lest over skulderen min. Jeg bladde videre blant de gule sidene, videre stod det ingen ting, men midt i boka var det et stort bilde. Bildet var så virkelig at det nesten kunne hvert det. Det så ut som det kunne vært her rundt år 0, eller hvertfall for flere 100 år siden.

Men det som virket rart, var at ingen av vesenene på bildet så ut som mennesker. Det var mange dyr og noen som så ut som dverger og noen som ikke så ut som noe jeg hadde sett før i det helle tatt.

Jeg stakk hånda ut for å røre på bildet, for å forsikre meg om at det virkelig var et bilde til tross for hvor levende det så ut.

Det var en underlig følelse idet hånda mi ikke traff papiret i det hele tatt og snarere gikk rett igjennom. Jeg kikket bakover på Hilde for å se hva hun mente. Hun kikket først på meg så på boka, dermed nikket hun. Vi holdt hverandre i hendene mens vi hoppet inn i bildet og boka.

_Jeg skal snart få lagt ut fortsettelse... Dette her var enklig stilen min så hvis noen er engstelige for at jeg ikke skal bli ferdig med fortellingen trenger de ikke å engste seg for jeg har jo skrevet den ferdig alt... Det jeg mangler er å legge den inn på dataen..._


	2. problemet

_Til de som aldri blir lei av å lese det: Jeg eier ikke landet Narnia eller Ashlan eller heksa hvit eller noe annet her som du\ dere gjenkjenner fra en\ flere av bøkene, det er det C. S. Lewis som gjør..._

_Jeg er lei for at dette kapittelet kom opp så sent, men vi lakket gulvet hjemme og da måtte vi være hos mormor og morfar, og der hadde jeg ikke tilgang på data, så jeg håper du dere kan tilgi meg..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Kap 2: Problemet**

Vi falt ned i en liten og mørk skog. Alt var mørkt selv om snøen som var over alt lyste endel. Hilde gjorde meg oppmerksom på et lys lenger borte. Vi skalv begge to. Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvorfor om det var av redsel, kulde, nervøsitet, nysgjerrighet eller om det var alt. 

Da vi kom frem til der lyset kom fra, oppdaget vi at det var en høy lyktestolpe. Jeg så på Hilde at hun var like overrasket som meg over å finne en lyktestolpe midt inne i skogen.

Vi kikket oss litt rundt for å prøve å finne ut hva vi skulle videre. Jeg skvatt rundt idet jeg hørte noe i buskene bak oss, og skvatt enda en gang da jeg så hva som kom ut fra busken. Det var et av de rare vesenene fra bildet, han hadde geite bein og menneske kropp.

Det så ut som han ble enda mer overrasket og redd over å se oss enn vi var for å se han. Hilde gikk forsiktig frem å sa at vi ikke var farlige, men da steppet vesenet frem igjen og sa skjelvende med en mørk stemme_"Selvfølgelig er dere ikke farlige, je-jeg ble bare så overrasket over å se dere her." _

Han fortsatte med at det var sjelden det var døtre av Eva der eller mennesker i det hele tatt. Etter å ha snakket sånn en stund, avbrøt han seg selv med å si at vi måtte komme oss i sikkerhet.

Vi fulgte etter han vekk fra lyktestolpen og bortover mot en bergvegg. Jeg sendte Hilde et spørrende blikk, men fikk et like spørrende blikk tilbake. Det var ikke før vi var to meter fra bergveggen at vi oppdaget hulen, det var ikke lett å se den siden den var godt skjult bak en enorm stein. Når vi kom inn i hula ble vi overrasket over hvor normalt og koselig det var der inne. Det så akkurat ut som et helt vanlig lite hjem hvor det brant lystig på peisen.

Vi satte oss ned på noen stoler ved peisen, og følte oss hjemme med en gang. Straks etter at han hadde hentet noe å spise, begynte han å grave om hvor vi kom fra. Vi prøvde å forklare hvordan vi hadde kommet dit, men det virket som han misforstod litt fordi han nå trodde _"Hilde og Marte fra landet-over-boka."_ Han fortalte oss at for flere 1000 år siden hadde det kommet noen mennesker fra _"landet-bak-klesskapet."_

Det virket som han var veldig interessert i historie siden han fortalte og fortalte om Narnia. Om heksa hvit som hadde fått tilbake makten sin og løven Aslan som sa at de måtte få alle kjempene til sin side for at de i det hele tatt skulle ha en mulighet til å bekjempe henne. Men at ingen tærte å gjøre noe for å få dem på sin side. Med en gang han nevnte navnet Aslan, kjente de en glede spre seg innenfra, som om ingen ting kunne gå galt så lenge han var i nærheten.

Hilde brøt inn med å spørre hvorfor ingen dro til kjempene for å spørre. Faunen (som han fortalte han var) ristet på hodet og sa at å gå til kjempene var som å gå til døden, i hvert fall hvis de syntes det var en dårlig idé, og dessverre var det et godt stykke å gå dit.

_

* * *

Takk til alle de som i det hele tatt gidder å lese, men et større takk til de som "reviews" :)_


	3. Aslan

_Unnskyldninger for hvorfor dette kapittelet kom så sent opp kommer til slutt, men derre kjenner jo talen jeg eier ikke Nania og alt det andre dere gjennkjenner fra bøkene, osv, osv..._**

* * *

Kap 3: Aslan**

Vi satt og spiste i stillhet en stund, oppslukt av våre egne tanker, og bare avbrutt av knitringen fra bålet.

"Dere kunne jo prøve å sende et brev." Faunen lyste opp og tilføyde begeistret. "Så kunne en av fuglene lever det og fly vekk med en gang." "Men hvordan skal de kunne svare da?" La han til litt mindre begeistret.

Plutselig dukket det opp en løve i dør åpningen. Med en gang jeg så han, visste jeg at det måtte være Aslan.

Han var høy til løve å være, og manen var stor og lyste gul. Mens han gikk mot oss, lyste han opp hele rommet. Da han åpnet munnen for å snakke var det som om hele rommet ble stille. Ikke noe knitring fra veden, ikke noe fuglesang, bare helt stille.

"De kommer til å komme ned for å møt oss hvis de vil kjempe." hørte vi den store, mørke stemmen hans si. Han fortalte oss at han hadde veddet med heksa om at de på hans side kunne finne ut hvordan de kunne kontakte kjempene uten å sette liv i fare, og siden det ikke så ut som de ville finne det ut, sendte han en bok som førte til Narnia, til menneske verdenen.

"Hva veddet du om?" stammet den forbløffete faunen frem. Aslan forklarte videre at nå måtte hun la årstidene gå sin gang.

Han snudde seg mot oss og sa at nå ville han sende oss hjem. Jeg stammet frem like forbløffet som faunen at jeg ville se hva som skjedde videre.

Han kikket oppgitt på oss og sa: "Alt står i boka." før vi forsvant fra Narnia.

Det er rart når man pleier å gå på asfalt og plutselig går på en sti midt i skogen, men jeg kan love deg at det er enda rarere når man sitter i en deilig skinnstol i en koselig hule og plutselig havner i et bitte lite rom i en 7-etasjes blokk, det var nemlig nettopp det som skjedde med meg.

Plutselig lå jeg bare på gulvet i rommet til Hilde, med Hilde liggende ved siden av meg.

Det tok litt tid før vi kom til hekktenne igjen, men når det skjedde tok vi opp boka med engang for å lese hvordan det gikk videre i fortelingen.

Til informasjon så fikk vi 6 på stilen vår om "Legenden om Narnia."

* * *

_Unnskyld for at dette kapittelet kom opp så sent. Jeg har egentlig ikke noen god unskyldning annet enn at jeg "orket ikke, gadd ikke, passer meg ikke osv..." men, men nå er det her hvertfall... Og nå som dere allikevel har lest kapittelet kan dere like godt "reviewe" også... hehe_


End file.
